Rozbitki/I/06
| autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VI. Na lądzie. Hoste jest jedną z większych wysp archipelagu Magiellana, szerokości około pięćdziesięciu a długości około stu kilometrów. U południowych brzegów tej wyspy wznoszą się olbrzymie granitowe skały, o fantastycznych kształtach i tysięcznych wierzchołkach. Właśnie w pobliżu tych skał nadbrzeżnych rozbił się „Jonatan.“ Wschód słońca zaróżowił z lekka niebo; burza przycichła; chmury znikały z widnokręgu. Okręt, z olbrzymią siłą rzucony na skały leżał nieruchomy z połamanemi masztami i strzaskanym sterem. Słońce wschodziło. Na pokładzie wszczął się ruch. Rozbitki uwijali się na wszystkie strony, pragnąc opuścić rozbity okręt. Wzburzona powierzchnia morza opadła, olbrzymie podobne do gór bałwany zniknęły, cofnęły się gdzieś w dal nieprzejrzaną. Między skałami, wśród których ugrzązł „Jonatan,“ a wyspą Hoste ukazała się powierzchnia kamienistego lądu. Przy pierwszych promieniach wschodzącego słońca, ujrzano z „Jonatana“ nową dla siebie sytuacyę i możliwość osiągnięcia lądu. Co śmielsi z rozbitków przy pomocy Karra i Halga wnet opuścili statek i podążyli na ląd. Innych zabrała szalupa Kaw-diera. W niespełna godzinę wszyscy opuścili okręt i znaleźli się na lądzie wyspy Hoste. Część natychmiast rozłożyła się szerokiem półkolem u południowego brzegu rzeki przerzynającej wyspę, część zaś udała się w głąb, szukając miejsca dogodniejszego. Kilka osób tylko pozostało przy Kaw-dierze, który stojąc na pokładzie rozbitego statku, słuchał żalów wygłaszanych przez p. Hartlepoola. — Trudno mi rzucać „Jonatana“ — mówił. — Nieszczęsna godzina, w której wypłynąłem na nim w tę drogę i zabłąkałem się wśród tych wysp szatańskich... Nie Pan Bóg, lecz z pewnością zły duch rozrzucił je tu jak maku wśród oceanu na zgubę okrętów i żeglarzy!.. — Uspokój się pan i dziękuj Bogu, żeś ocalił życie! — pocieszał go Kaw-dier. W tej chwili z grupy kilku stojących opodal rozbitków zbliżył się jeden do Kaw-diera. — Panie — rzekł — pozwól sobie podziękować, gdyż twojej tylko energii zawdzięczamy, że śmierci uniknęliśmy. Dzięki wam i waszym dzielnym towarzyszom oglądamy to słońce, które wschodząc, nowe nadzieje budzi w naszych sercach. Mówiący był człowiekiem, około pięćdziesiąt lat mieć mogącym, o powierzchowności sympatycznej. Widać było, że to był człowiek dobrze wychowany, należący do sfery lepszej, daleki od gburowatości i prostactwa. Z wdzięcznością podał Kaw-dierowi rękę i jeszcze raz w gorących słowach dziękował mu za pomoc. — Dziesiątki dziatek, dziesiątki kobiet winny ci dzisiejsze ocalenie!.. — Dziękuję Bogu, żem mógł to uczynić wraz z moimi towarzyszami — odparł Kaw-dier — w przeciwnym razie katastrofa byłaby tem okropniejszą.. — Pozwól więc pan, że ci się przedstawię — mówił dalej rozbitek — jestem Harry Rhodes. Podróżuję z żoną, córką i synem, którzy dzięki twojej dzielności równie jak ja ocaleli. Z wdzięcznością zachowamy w sercu twoje nazwisko. — Jestem przyjacielem Indyan tutejszych — odrzekł wymijająco Kaw-dier — w barwnem swem narzeczu dali mi nazwę dobroczyńcy i z tej jestem szczęśliwy. Innego nazwiska nie pragnę. Harry Rhodes, nieco zdziwiony, spojrzał na mówiącego, poczem zapytał: — Jakież zdanie pańskie co do rozbitego okrętu?... Czy można mieć nadzieję, że uszkodzone części dadzą się naprawić?... — Wątpię. — Czy znajdujemy się w pobliżu cieśniny Magellana? — O, nie!... Cieśnina pozostała daleko za nami... — To nie dobrze! — zawołał Harry. — Ale pójdźmy się przekonać, czy istotnie okręt na nic się już nie zda — rzekł Kaw-dier, zwracając się do pana Hartlepool. — Tak, to rzecz najważniejsza — odrzekł tenże — przekonajmy się w jakim stanie jest nasz okręt. Niestety, okazało się, że był dla żeglugi bezpowrotnie stracony. Boki i spód były podziurawione, najgłówniejsze części połamane. Nie wypadało nic innego, jak zostawić go na pastwę oceanu; pochłonie on swą ofiarę, gdy burza znów poruszy wód odmęty. — Obecnie jedynem naszem zadaniem — mówił Kaw-dier — jest przenieść ładunek okrętu w bezpieczne miejsce. Szalupa moja nie będzie mogła wyruszyć w podróż, gdyż burza ją uszkodziła poważnie. Gdy ją naprawię, wtedy poślemy Karra i jednego z emigrantów do Punta Arenas z prośbą, aby gubernator zajął się losem emigrantów i dał im pomoc. — Bardzo trafnie pan radzi — rzekł Harry. — Myślę przytem, że trzeba o tem zawiadomić wszystkich, aby wzbudzić w nich otuchę i nadzieję! — Tak — zgodził się Harry — to wyborna myśl... Pójdźmy na wybrzeże i oznajmijmy o tem wszystkim. Około godziny dziewiątej, gdy słońce wzbiło się już w górę, na wybrzeżu wyspy zgromadzili się prawie wszyscy emigranci, słuchając Kaw-diera, który w języku angielskim wyjaśniał im położenie okrętu oraz konieczność wyładowania go i przeniesienia zeń na ląd wszystkich zapasów żywności. Gdy skończył, dał się słyszeć głos z tłumu: — Pozwólcie i ja chcę wypowiedzieć swoje zdanie w tej kwestyi. — Mów pan!... — odrzekł krótko Harry. Wysunął się człowiek młody jeszcze, o jasnem spojrzeniu, długich blond włosach i takiejże brodzie, którą gładził co chwila to jedną, to drugą ręką. — Towarzysze — zaczął ten człowiek — pozwólcie, że kwestyę oświetlę z innego punktu widzenia. Według mnie, jakie prawo mamy do bagażu okrętowego, kiedy nie wszyscy ocaleliśmy?.. A dalej, dla czego mamy wysyłać jednego z nas do gubernatora i czekać na powrót wysłańca, kiedy możemy zużytkować szalupę w ten sposób, że odrazu po kilku ludzi zacznie przewozić z tej pustyni do Punta Arenas lub innego miasta. — Ma słuszność!.. — Dobrze mówi... — Trzeba tak zrobić!.. — dały się słyszeć głosy wśród tłumu, — Niech nas zaraz przewiozą do Punta Arenas! —wołał jakiś głos tubalny. — Gdzie szalupa?.. Hejże, dawać ją!.. — Szalupa jest uszkodzona — odrzekł Kaw-dier, starając się tłum uspokoić. — A przytem zwróćcie uwagę na to, że więcej nad kilku ludzi podróżować nią nie może. Przewozić was więc chyba będzie przez lat dziesięć, aby przewieźć wszystkich. — A więc dobrze! — zawołał orator z długą brodą — zostańmy tutaj i wyczekujmy pomocy z Punta-Arenas, ale bagażów okrętowych nie dotykajmy się!... To własność Towarzystwa emigracyjnego... Nie mamy prawa nią się rozporządzać... A po chwili, pogładziwszy nerwowo brodę, mówił znowu: — Niech towarzystwo wie, że postąpiło niegodnie, wysyłając ludzi na okręcie niepewnym... Ale co może obchodzić panów w zarządzie towarzystwa los nas biedaków, nas wydziedziczonych, proletaryuszów bez chleba i dachu, wyzyskiwanych wszędzie i zawsze. — Brawo! — dał się słyszeć głos jakiś z tłumu — brawo!.. — Ależ tu nie może być mowy o żadnym wyzysku, ani o lekceważeniu życia ludzkiego ze strony zarządu Towarzystwa emigracyjnego — rzekł niecierpliwie Kaw-dier — burza rozbiła okręt, a ona nie wybiera między bogaczem a nędzarzem!.. Nie o słowa nam teraz chodzi i budzenie nienawiści pracowników do chlebodawców, lecz o ratunek, o sposób uniknięcia głodowej śmierci. Okręt trzeba wyładować, szalupę trochę naprawić, bo bez tego narazimy życie ludzkie na głód i niewygody! Kto jednego ze mną zdania, niech podniesie ręce do góry. Prawie wszyscy wśród zebranych wyciągnęli ręce, wołając: — Zgoda!... tak zrobimy, jak pan radzi!... zgoda!... Po chwili Kaw-dier zapytał pana Hartlepool, czy wśród emigrantów są stolarze. — Jest ich kilku — odparł. — Jeśli chodzi o szalupę, chętnie ją zreparują. — To dobrze — rzekł Kaw-dier. — A czy pan nie zna tego mówcy, który tyle gadał na zarząd towarzystwa emigracyjnego?... — Znam go... to Francuz Beauval. Sam mi opowiadał różne epizody ze swego życia. We Francyi nie mógł znaleźć dla siebie zajęcia, któreby go zadowoliło. Zajmował się adwokaturą, lecz nie miał powodzenia. Postanowił szukać szczęścia w Ameryce. Ale pozbawiony siły woli, przejęty nienawiścią do klas zamożniejszych, i w Ameryce cierpiał niedostatek. Nie wiedząc, jak wybrnąć z trudnego położenia, przybył do San-Francisko i przyłączył się do wychodźców, którzy na „Jonatanie“ udawali się do Lagoa. Podczas podróży zyskał sobie uznanie wśród emigrantów, którzy zaczęli patrzeć na niego, jak na człowieka niezwykłego rozumu. Jego przekonania polityczne i społeczne zaczęła podzielać pewna część emigrantów. Znalazł on atoli w osobie innego emigranta, Lewisa Doricka przeciwnika nieprzejednanego. Miał Lewis swoich stronników, którzy wręcz inaczej, niż Beauval myśleli. O spojrzeniu zimnem i ostrem, o głosie surowym, słowach, które kłuły jak szydła, Lewis nieraz dał się we znaki swemu przeciwnikowi. Obaj oni nienawidzili ludzi, którzy coś posiadali, lub którzy się czemś odznaczali, obaj chciwi byli władzy, chcieli, aby ich słuchano, ale jeden nie znosił drugiego, każdy pragnął wyłącznej władzy. Pan Hartlepool umilkł, zamyślił się, poczem rzekł: — Ci dwaj ludzie będą nam tylko przeszkadzali przy pracy, która nas czeka, to jest przy wyładowywaniu zawartości z „Jonatana.“ Jedyna moja nadzieja w panu. Mówiąc to, Hartlepool z otwartością spojrzał w oczy Kaw-diera. — I nietylko w tej sprawie — mówił dalej — ale w ogóle nie widzę nikogo wśród nas, ktoby jak pan potrafił dać nam radę dobrą i kierować naszemi krokami na tej bezludnej wyspie. — Jeśli tak — rzekł Kaw-dier — tedy nie tracąc ani chwili czasu, bierzmy się do pracy. Okręt musimy jak najprędzej opróżnić. Wszystko cokolwiek może mieć jakąkolwiek wartość, należy zaraz przenieść na ląd. Jakoż dwa dni prawie bez odpoczynku, kto tylko zdolny był do pracy, nawet dzieci, wszyscy zajęci byli pracą około wyładowania zawartości rozbitego okrętu. Jak ten pośpiech był konieczny i rada Kaw-diera trafna, przekonano się niebawem, gdy na trzeci dzień, to jest wtedy, kiedy już znaczna część bagażów znajdowała się na lądzie, niebo pokryło się ciemnemi chmurami. — Nowa burza się zbliża! — rzekł pan Hartlepool. — A z nią deszcz, który przeszkodzi nam w pracy przy zakładaniu naszej kolonii. — Chwała Bogu — mówił dalej pan Hartlepool — że choć część namiotów i domków, dzięki pańskiej energii, mamy ustawionych. Choć z trudem i bez wygód, ale mogą w nich znaleźć schronienie nasi towarzysze. Na lądzie afrykańskim nie czekałoby ich nic lepszego. Gdyby nie pańska energia, nie byłoby tego... Mielibyśmy tylko sprzeczki dwóch przywódców i ich zwolenników, Lewis dowodziłby, że świat jest czarny, a Beauval, że biały. Nikt nie wziąłby się był do pracy, i wszyscy na „Jonatanie“ rozpaczaliby teraz, gdy burza i ulewa grozić nam znowu zaczyna. Kaw-dier podniósł wzrok na zachmurzony widnokręg, poczem rzekł: — Burza wielka się zbliża, a i ulewa grozi nam nie mniejsza. Słowa jego niebawem sprawdziły się. Przez trzy doby szalał w okolicy wyspy Hoste i archipelagu istny huragan. Ulewa trwała bez przerwy dni kilka. Jednej nocy usłyszano wśród ryku wzburzonych bałwanów morskich jakiś trzask przeciągły. — Burza do reszty rozbija nam nasz statek — rzekł Hartlepool, napróżno usiłując przeniknąć wzrokiem nieprzejrzane ciemności. — Tak — potwierdził Kaw-dier — możemy stracić statek zupełnie. Bałwany morskie zmiotą go ze skał jak wątłą łupinę... Złowrogi trzask znowu powtórzył się, a gdy nastąpił ranek i burza zaczęła przycichać, napróżno oczyma szukano „Jonatana.“ Znikł bez śladu ze skał, na których spoczywał. Morze pochłonęło go wraz z resztkami ładunku. Nie zważając na ulewę, wszyscy prawie emigranci wylegli na brzeg wyspy, głośno ubolewając nad nowem nieszczęściem. Jakkolwiek „Jonatan“ na nicby się już nie przydał, to jednak wielu z rozbitków żywiło w sercu nadzieję, że będzie go można z czasem naprawić i na nim dalej podróżować. Teraz stracili tę nadzieję. Pozostawali zupełnie odcięci od świata na łasce losu. Jak zbawiennemi były rady Kaw-diera, przekonano się teraz dopiero. Lewis radził był, aby nie opuszczać kajut okrętowych, mieszkać na „Jonatanie, “ dopóki ratunek nie nadejdzie. Jak zgubną była ta rada, okazało się teraz. Kilku ludzi, którzy wbrew radom Kaw-diera pozostali w kajutach, zginęło wraz z okrętem w falach morskich. — Teraz już nazawsze pożegnałem się z moim „Jonatanem“ — mówił na drugi dzień po tym wypadku pan Hartlepool. — To było do przewidzenia — rzekł Kaw-dier — wcześniej czy później czekał go ten los. Szkoda tylko tych nieopatrznych ludzi, którzy się na nim z taką ufnością schronili. — Sami są winni temu, co się stało. Po kilku dniach burza przeszła, ulewa ustała, widnokrąg się rozpogodził. — Musimy teraz pomyśleć o przyszłości — rzekł Kaw-dier. — Przedewszystkiem trzeba będzie zwiedzić tę część wyspy, gdzie zmuszeni jesteśmy pozostać na czas dłuższy i przekonać się, czy jesteśmy tutaj bezpieczni. Przedewszystkiem należało skorzystać z pogodnego czasu, który nastał po ostatniej burzy i udać się w głąb wyspy Hoste, aby ją zwiedzić i zapewnić się, czy nie grozi wychodźcom tutaj jakie niebezpieczeństwo. Kaw-dier w towarzystwie Halga, i pana Hartlepoola, Harrego i trzech innych wychodźców przygotował się do tej wycieczki, gdy nagle uwagę jego zwróciło dwóch małych chłopców, dzieci prawie jeszcze, trzymających się za ręce i nieśmiało zbliżających się do niego. — Ekscelencyo! — zaczął jeden z nich, podnosząc swe jasne oczy na Kaw-diera. Ten mimowolnie uśmiechnął się. — A tobie skąd przyszło do głowy tytułowanie mnie ekscelencyą? — zapytał, głaszcząc po głowie chłopczyka. — Bo tak trzeba mówić do króla, do biskupa, i do ministra — odrzekł chłopczyk, spuszczając oczy i widocznie zmieszany. — A więc dla tego i do mnie w ten sposób przemawiasz? A powiedz-że mi, mój drogi, gdzie-żeś to słyszał, że tak tytułowano króla, biskupa i ministra?.. — W gazetach... w różnych książkach — tłómaczył się chłopczyk już śmielej — tam czytałem, że tak się ich powinno tytułować... — A więc ty umiesz czytać... A powiedz-że mi jak ci na imię? — Piotruś... — Gdzie masz rodziców? — Nie mam, jestem sierotą. — Sierotka — powtórzył Kaw-dier ze współczuciem. A twój towarzysz? czy to może brat twój? — Nie, to Pawełek, syn moich opiekunów. — Bardzobym rad poznać twoich opiekunów. — A czy ja z Pawełkiem nie mógłbym z ekscelencyą pójść w głąb wyspy?... Tam pewnie są dzicy ludzie, słonie i krokodyle... — A tybyś się nie bał słoni i krokodyli? — Ja i Pawełek jesteśmy odważni, ekscelencyo!... Chcielibyśmy złapać słonia, oswoić i jeździć na nim. — Wybornie, mój chłopcze, ale dokonacie tego innym razem, tembardziej, że na tej wyspie, na której się znajdujemy, niema tych zwierząt. — To szkoda... A myśmy się tak cieszyli z Pawełkiem, że na tej wyspie są słonie!.. I mały Piotruś ze smutkiem westchnął, odwrócił się i raźno pobiegł do jednego z poblizkich namiotów, w którym mieścili się jego opiekunowie. Za nim w podskokach podążał i Pawełek. — Miłe dzieciaki! — rzekł Ka-wdier — w przyszłości zaznajomię się z nimi bliżej. W godzinę później Kaw-dier i jego towarzysze byli już w głębi wyspy. Łatwo przekonali się, że była ona dotychczas niezamieszkałą, choć posiadała wszystkie warunki, aby ludzie na niej osiedli. Strumienie, lasy, łąki ciągnęły się dokoła, wzgórza pokryte krzewami mile ku sobie pociągały oczy. Z dzikich zwierząt nie napotkano żadnego. — Wyborne miejsce na założenie kolonii — rzekł pan Hartlepool. — Pod tym względem rozbitki z „Jonatana“ mają szczęście — dodał Kaw-dier. Gdy wracali z tej pierwszej w głąb wyspy wycieczki, był już wieczór. Dokoła panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie echem dalekiego huku i szumu morza oraz krzykiem ptactwa wodnego. Nagle dały się słyszeć na szczycie jednej z urwistych skał tony skrzypiec. Któż mógł tutaj grać skoczną jakąś melodyę? — To Fryc Gross... to ten pijak... to on — rzekł pan Hartlepool. — Upił się, wszedł na niedostępną skałę i wygrywa. Zdaje mu się, że jest w Berlinie, w jednej z restauracyi, w której był niegdyś grajkiem. — Więc ten człowiek pije? — Tak... pije także i jego towarzysz Hans Kennedy. — Szkoda, wielka szkoda! — mówił Kaw-dier. — Ale skąd wziął wódki? — Zapewne dostał się do beczek z okowitą, arakiem i piwem, których spory zapas wieźliśmy na „Jonatanie.“ — To źle — szepnął Kaw-dier — alkohol powinien być zamknięty. Gdy zbliżyli się do skały, na którą wdrapał się Frycek muzykus — ujrzeli tłum zwarty wychodźców, z radością przysłuchujących się muzyce pijanego grajka. Łatwo było poznać, że niektórzy z tych ludzi również byli pijani. Nagle w jednym z poblizkich namiotów rozległ się krzyk i wołanie o ratunek. Kaw-dier w jednej chwili poskoczył w tę stronę. Był to namiot Włocha Lazaro, w którym mieszkał wraz z żoną i córką. Przeraźliwe krzyki kobiece dały się znowu słyszeć. To żona Włocha Lazaro wzywała ratunku. Gdy Kaw-dier wpadł do namiotu, ujrzał scenę wstrętną. Pijany Włoch bił żonę i córkę, kopał nogami i krzyczał. Nieszczęśliwe kobiety, nawpół omdlałe, nie mogły powstrzymać szaleńca. Lazaro chwycił za toporek, aby nim uderzyć po głowie swoje ofiary, gdy nagle Kaw-dier stanął przed nim. Błyskawicznem uderzeniem wytrącił pijanemu z ręki toporek, poczem wypchnął go z namiotu. Lazaro, nie spodziewając się takiego przeciwnika, przerażony jego siłą, padł na ziemię, a następnie na czworakach poczołgał się w zarośla, gdzie się ukrył. Rodes Hartlepool i Halg przyglądali się tej scenie, przejęci uwielbieniem dla Kaw-diera. — Należy zabronić wychodźcom używania wódki! — rzekł tenże głosem rozkazującym. — Pod wpływem alkoholu mogą ci ludzie popełniać nawet zbrodnie. Na to pozwolić nie można... Tymczasem Tulia, żona Włocha, przyszła do przytomności i zrozumiawszy co się stało, w słowach serdecznych zaczęła dziękować swemu wybawcy. To samo uczyniła i córka jej Graciella, dziewczę miłe i widać, że dobre. — Lazaro jest dobrym człowiekiem — mówiła Tulia — tylko dziś ta przeklęta wódka, której wypił dużo, odebrała mu rozum. W przykrych pogrążony myślach, Kaw-dier ze schyloną głową szedł zwolna ku wybrzeżu, gdzie miał namiot przygotowany tuż obok namiotu rodziny Harrego Rodesa. — Jakto? — myślał — więc można na coś podobnego pozwolić, aby ludzie rozpijali się i krzywdzili pod wpływem trucizny alkoholowej niewinne istoty?... Czegóż możemy się spodziewać, jeżeli nie położymy tamy podobnej wolności i nie wrzucimy do morza wszystkich beczek i kuf z alkoholem?.. A po chwili, obejmując wzrokiem horyzont morski, szepnął z westchnieniem: — Jakże niedawno mówiłem z rozkoszą: — Nikogo oprócz Boga!.. Żadnego pana, żadnej władzy!.. Jakże niedawno cieszyłem się bezgraniczną swobodą wśród tych bezpańskich, nikomu niepodległych wysp i obszarów morskich?.. Dziś, gdy los sprawił, że zmuszony jestem przebywać wśród rozbitków „Jonatana,“ widzę, że wszystko zmieniło się. Potrzebna władza, potrzebne prawo... Niechaj nie będzie hamulca, naprzykład przeciw takiemu pijaństwu, a zbrodnia zapanuje na tej dotychczas wolnej od niej wyspie, na tym lądzie, który nie znał żadnego prawa i żadnej władzy. Ironia losu sprawiła, że właśnie ja, bezwględny wyznawca zasad zupełnej wolności, zmuszony jestem wystąpić z żądaniem ustanowienia pewnego rygoru, pewnych praw wśród rozbitków. Za najpilniejsze zaś uważam wzbronienie użycia alkoholu. Ale czy nie lepiejby było rzucić rozbitków i uciec od nich?.. Wśród setek wysp i wysepek łatwo znajdzie wraz z Karrym i Halgiem taką, na której mógłby żyć jak ptak — swobodny i wolny. A więc lepiej uciec!.. rzucić tych rozbitków, zostawić ich własnemu losowi. — Czyby to jednak było sumiennie?.. Czyby to mógł zrobić on, który pragnął wszędzie i zawsze szczęścia dla cierpiących, opuszczonych i prześladowanych?... Nie! na to nie pozwalało mu sumienie, wrodzona uczciwość i szlachetność serca. Naraz otrząsnął się z tych myśli niemiłych, paraliżujących jego wrodzoną energię i pragnienie czynienia bliźnim dobrze. — Czy pan możesz liczyć na pozostałych przy życiu majtków okrętowych? — zapytał naraz, zwracając się do pana Hartlepoola. — Oprócz Hansa Kenedy i drugiego nazwiskiem Lardey mogę ufać innym najzupełniej. — Ilu więc majtkom możesz pan rozkazywać? — Piętnastu... a właściwie, licząc i mnie, szesnastu. — No, pana liczyć nie można... Pan jesteś tutaj władzą, zwierzchnikiem. — Daruj pan — odrzekł żywo były właściciel „Jonatana“ ale od tej chwili dowódcą jesteś pan i możesz rozkazywać szesnastu posłusznym ci ludziom — Jakiem prawem? — Prawem słuszności. Dowództwo składam w pańskie ręce ja, dotychczasowo dzierżący władzę. Gdybym tę władzę zatrzymywał obecnie, postąpiłbym nieuczciwie, gdyż nie znam warunków tej ziemi, na którą nas los rzucił. Pan zaś od chwili, gdy burza rozbiła „Jonatana,“ faktycznie jesteś wodzem naszym i dzięki twoim zarządzeniom większa część załogi okrętowej ocalała. Gdy myśmy potracili głowy, gdy burza miotała okrętem, gdy ciemność nocy zasłoniła nam drogę, twoje zjawienie się wtedy było dla nas ocaleniem od niechybnej śmierci. Od tej chwili my widzimy w tobie jedynego człowieka, który nam rozkazywać może i którego rozkazy w obecnych warunkach zapewniają nam bezpieczeństwo życia. Kaw-dier przez chwilę się wahał, poczem rzekł głosem silnym: — Zgoda!... Przyjmuję to dowództwo, gdyż sumienie inaczej postąpić mi nie pozwala. — Dzięki ci za to, panie! — rzekli prawie jednogłośnie Harry Rodes i ucieszony Hartlepool. — Pierwszym zaś rozkazem moim będzie: Precz z alkoholem! Niewolno od tej chwili zbliżać się komukolwiek do zapasów z napojami alkoholowemi! — Wybornie! rozkaz ten natychmiast będzie wykonany — rzekł pan Hartlepool. — W tej chwili przy beczkach straż postawię, aby czuwała dniem i nocą. — Nie wolno pić alkoholu — oto pierwsze moje prawo — rzekł Kaw-dier. Jakoż w pięć minut później dwóch uzbrojonych w karabiny marynarzy stanęło na warcie przy beczkach z alkoholem, grożąc kulą każdemu, ktoby nie zważał na pierwszy rozkaz i na pierwsze prawo wydane przez nowego dowódcę.